


Alter ego

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Creepy, Drugs, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Self-cest, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) по мотивам работ <a href="http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=4286523">りょこ</a><br/>2) кое-кому посвящено</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter ego

Дождь лил четвертые сутки. Изая вымок до нитки раз, другой. На третий он почувствовал, что организм его предал, а хваленый иммунитет помахал ручкой. Задумчиво потрогав лоб, Изая свернул на перекрестке и обреченно потопал к Шинре. Тот был дома – окна на последнем этаже за пеленой дождя светились уютным желтым светом. Таким, которого у Изаи никогда не было.

Как он и ожидал, Шинра мило сумерничал с Сэлти. Нехотя дав Изае сомнительного вида кристаллический порошок, он вытолкал его под дождь.

«И правда, я там лишний», – горько усмехнулся Изая и побрел к дому.

Выпив данный ему Шинрой порошок, он прилег на диван в надежде, что ломота во всем теле, одолевшая его с наступлением сумерек, скоро пройдет, и он сможет вернуться к работе.

 

Они встретились.

Эти трое возникли рядом с Изаей, будто материализовавшись из воздуха. Хибия сел слева от него, элегантно подобрав длинную золотистую накидку. Роппи одним движением поднял Изаю в полусидячее положение, а сам устроился справа, баюкая его у себя на груди. Сайкэ пристроился на спинке дивана. Все трое любили Изаю. И все трое старались заполучить частичку его внимания.

Изае было легко и комфортно в их окружении, будто те выстраивали магический треугольник, отгонявший все проблемы. Как вдруг…

– Роппи, я приказываю тебе уйти, – чуть высокомерно проговорил Хибия.

– Сам уходи, – неприязненно ответил тот, вытянув вперед руку в спущенном рукаве и упершись ладонью в плечо Хибии.

Сайкэ пребывал в нирване, отгородившись от мира наушниками. Ему было достаточно держать Изаю за руку. Зато Хибия и Роппи ссорились из-за него. Вернее, ссорой это было назвать сложно: Хибия с детским укором в глазах смотрел на Роппи, который в свою очередь настойчиво прижимал Изаю к груди.

– Пойдем, Хибия-кун, – проговорил Сайкэ и взял его за руку, – Роппи нужно выговориться.

И они ушли, озаренные ореолом радости и невинности.

Треугольник рассыпался. Только теперь Изая в полной мере ощутил тяжелую, прибивающую к земле ауру Роппи.

– Ты должен познать отчаяние, брат, – бескомпромиссно сообщил тот.

Изая вздрогнул. От его слов веяло холодом.

– Ты знаешь, что это такое – чувствовать себя одиноким? А я знаю… знаю. Ты веришь в любовь? Должен верить, ведь ты говоришь, что любишь людей. Всех-всех-всех любишь. Тогда скажи, почему тебя не любит никто?

– Меня… не любит никто, – как загипнотизированный эхом повторил Изая. Его голос прозвучал отстраненно и удивленно.

– Я не верю в любовь. Любви не существует, люди лгут, все лгут! Я ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу их всех! И тебя ненавижу! И себя…

В пальцах Роппи появилось лезвие. Задрав отороченный красным мехом рукав, он вытянул руку и полоснул по своему запястью, покрытому десятками тонких шрамов. Из пореза тут же потекла кровь.

Изая передернулся.

– Ты простишь меня, если однажды я исчезну не попрощавшись? – Роппи вытянул руку, любуясь, как рубиновая кровь стекает по пальцам, виснет на пару секунд каплями на их кончиках и срывается в пустоту.

Заметив панику в глазах Изаи, он стиснул окровавленной ладонью его руку и наискось полоснул по запястью. Резко, коротко, больно. Боль Изая ощутил не сразу, и это было, пожалуй, самым пугающим.

– Я же умру, – Изая попытался вырвать руку из цепкой хватки.

– Не умрешь, – Роппи полоснул снова, – они так быстро затягиваются…

– Ты больной! Прекрати…

Роппи почти ласково провел влажными пальцами по бледной щеке Изаи, оставляя на ней мазки их смешавшейся крови.

– Не плачь, брат, – холодно сказал он. Это не было утешением: в голосе сквозила ненависть, – мне тоже больно.

– Но зачем? За что ты ненавидишь меня? – голос Изаи срывался.

– Это не я, это ты ненавидишь, ведь я и есть ты.

– Чт… что ты несешь?

Роппи не ответил. Он притянул Изаю ближе, не обращая внимания на текущую из порезов кровь, и лизнул его щеку. Такое простое действие, но Изая застыл от ужаса. Ловкий язык Роппи коснулся его ресниц, собирая все слезы, прошелся по глазному яблоку, смакуя его страх.

Через несколько показавшихся вечностью секунд Роппи отстранился. По его лицу скользнула острая, острее его лезвия усмешка. И он приник ртом, испачканным красным, к губам Изаи, давая в полной мере распробовать горечь собственных слез с соленым привкусом крови. Кончик языка прошелся по разомкнутым губам Изаи. Глаза Роппи были открыты, и Изая зажмурился. Он совершенно не контролировал себя, ситуацию, его. Его жизнь оказалась в руках психа.

Роппи скользнул языком в оцепеневший рот, срывая дыхание Изаи. Обхватил ладонью его затылок и больно стиснул в пальцах волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову. Он властвовал над ним единолично и безраздельно.

Изая не смел возразить, ни когда Роппи повалил его на диван, ни когда устроился сверху, ни когда стянул с него джинсы и стал втискивать в анус свои тонкие пальцы, используя вместо смазки кровь. Роппи насиловал его молча, ожесточенно глядя в широко распахнутые глаза, которые Изая не смел закрыть.

– Ты такой жалкий, брат, что даже ненависти не достоин, – презрительно бросил он после и исчез из поля зрения.

 

Изая проснулся только к полудню. Перед глазами все плыло, голова гудела. Он поднес руку, чтобы пощупать лоб… и замер. Его запястье было покрыто затянувшимися коркой крови порезами. На полу возле дивана лежало лезвие.

«Значит, меня никто не любит, да?»

Он усмехнулся.


End file.
